Despite profound efforts, there is no curative vaccine for HIV. Various steps of the HIV life cycle have been targeted by inventors. To date, research has not found a composition that will foster an effective immune response against the immunosuppressive retrovirus HIV-1. As disclosed in related U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/971,426, HIV fusion protein serves as a basis of an immunogenic composition against HIV. As disclosed in related U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/971,229 HIV an HIV-1 matrix protein serves as a basis of an immunogenic composition against HIV. As disclosed in related U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/971,445, psoralen inactivated HIV serves as a basis of an immunogenic composition against HIV. An embodiment of the present invention further contemplates specific administration protocols for the HIV fusion protein, matrix protein and psoralen inactivated HIV based immunogenic compositions.